La Aventura En Un Mundo Infectado
by Danko234
Summary: Sigo sin ser bueno en la descripción asi que, esto es un fic de The Last Of Us. Y pues, supongo que eso es todo... dale una pequeña oportunidad para leer.
1. Prologo

**Bien… esto se me vino a la cabeza y no podía dejarlo así como si nada… me pregunto que título tendrá este Fic, ¿Lo dejaré como lo tenía en un principio? O ¿Lo cambiaré y nunca nadie sabrá cuál fue el título original? Hmmm… una gran incógnita para mí. Bueno, dejando eso de lado. Espero que les guste y sin más empecemos.**

**Prólogo - ¡Mi Elección Es!**

—*Suspiro* Ahora, ¿por dónde debería empezar?— Dijo alguien en una habitación blanca. —A ver, yo estaba felizmente leyendo unos cuantos fanfics y de la nada aparecí aquí… ¿No es como muy conveniente y completamente cliché?—

Dejando esa última pregunta a la nada, simplemente se quedó parado. No había nada más que hacer, era una habitación en blanco. ¿Que más podría hacer si no hay alguna cosa con que interactuar?

—Supongo, que debo esperar algún Dios o algo… ¡¿Hola?! ¡¿Si hay alguien podría contestar?!— Dando un grito a la nada se quedó esperando a que algo suceda, lamentablemente nada ocurrió en los 15 minutos que esperó.

—Vaya recibimiento que tiene uno… mira que estaba tan tranquilo en mi cuarto para que algo o alguien me traiga a este lugar… *Suspiro* ¿Por lo menos podría suceder algo?—

—Hola—. Dijo alguien tras de él.

—¡Ah! ¡Oiga no aparezca así de la nada!— Gritó con molestia. Se había llevado un susto al no esperar que alguien le hablara de la nada.

—Oh, disculpa por eso…—

—Esta bien, simplemente me asusté… no es bueno hacer eso a una persona desprevenida ¿Sabes?—

La persona frente a él asintio, tomando con aparente seriedad lo dicho.

—Bueno… verá… hay una situación que me gustaría explicar…— Dijo algo de timidez la persona. Al mirar fijamente al chico se quedó con una firme mirada sobre sus ojos. —¿Te ocurre algo?— Preguntó con preocupación.

—¿Ah? N-no, no. Simplemente no sabía que eras una chica…—

—¿Hm? ¿Como no lo sabía si estoy parado frente a tí?—

—E-estaba distraído… por cierto ¿Cuál es tu nombre?—

—Lo lamento, me olvidé presentarme. Yo soy una Diosa, mi nombre es #&**"#**, pero puedes llamarme Sofía—. Termino con una sonrisa.

—Claro… (_¿Por que no entendí nada de lo que dijo al decir su nombre? ¿A lo mejor es una cosa de lenguaje antiguo o algo así?)_ No quiero ser grosero, pero ¿Por qué estoy aquí?—

—Eso es fácil de decir, has muerto—.

—¿Qué?—

—Dije, has muerto—.

—No, eso sí lo entendí. Pero, ¿Como mori?—

—¿No lo recuerdas?—

—No...—

—Entoces, te diré cómo fue. ¿No hay problema con ello verdad?—

—No, tranquila sin problema. Es más me da curiosidad al saber cómo mori… no estaba haciendo nada en especial que logré causar mi muerte—.

—¿Es así?— Preguntó. El chico frente a ella asintió sin decir más. —Verás, moriste de una explosión—.

—Ok… eso es aún más extraño. ¿Cómo puedo morir de una explosión en mi propio cuarto?—

—Es es la parte curiosda de todo. De algún modo todos tus objetos electrónicos, que tenías junto a tí explotaron con mucha fuerza y a gran velocidad. Por lo que, supongo que te podrías hacer una idea con la cantidad de objetos tenía ¿Cierto?—

—Si… supongo que sí, al menos no me mató un Dios por accidente o morir por un camión o a ver muerto en alguna pelea con algunos ladrones… te diría muchas más muertes, pero ¿No creo que tenga todo el tiempo del mundo verdad?—

—Si no mal recuerdo, no podemos hacer nada que los afecte de forma directa, si lo hiciéramos sufririamos graves consecuencias ¿Por qué un Dios mataría a una persona?— Preguntó con curiosidad.

—Oh, hasta ustedes tienen reglas. Eso no lo sabía, ahora. Respondiendo a tu pregunta, pues eso es lo que se usa en muchos mangas y fanfic para llevar a una persona a otro mundo…— La Diosa frente a él parecía querer hablar nuevamente, pero la interrumpió. —Y si quieres saber quién empezó con eso, pues no lo sé. Yo simplemente leía las historias—.

Al haber conseguido una respuesta a una pregunta no formulada, se quedó en silencio.

—Bueno, volviendo al tema anterior. ¿Exactamente qué hago aquí?—

—Normalmente te llevarían al cielo o al infierno, pero no es como si hubieras hecho el mal a alguien y tampoco has sido de mucha ayuda para las demás personas, así que eso te dejaría en un punto muerto. Es por eso está habitación, aunque debo decir que es muy monótona...— Dijo mirando el blanco infinito que había.

—Así que, ¿Me tengo que quedar en este lugar?—

—Sí—.

Al tener una confirmación directa, dejo soltar un suspiro. Le hubiera gustado reencarnar en algún lugar, y si no se podía al menos, si era posible, ir al cielo. —_(Espera… ¿En verdad existían esos lugares? Al menos no fui al infierno… me pregunto ¿Qué habría allí?)—_

—Pero—. Volvió a hablar la Diosa.

—¿Pero?—

—¡Eso de reencarnar en un mundo ficticio suena divertido! Y ya que no tienes nada que hacer aquí… ¿No te gustaría ir a alguno?—

—Antes de decir algo sobre eso, ¿Por qué me das la oportunidad de hacerlo?—

—¿Hm? Nada en particular, podríamos decir que es simplemente por qué… por qué… ¿Sonó interesante?— Dijo algo nerviosa.

—¿Acabo de escucharte nerviosa?—

—¡No! Digo… no, claro que no… jejeje—. Contestó rascándose la mejilla.

—De acuerdo… ¿Entonces puedo ir a cualquier lugar?—

—¡Sí!—

—Hmmm… hay muchos anime donde me gustaría ir… pero, como que creo que repetiría mucho las historias que vi… ¿Puedo también ir a algún mundo que suceden en los juegos?—

—Claro, no hay problema en eso—. Contestó con una sonrisa.

—Ok, eso me deja con unas cuantas opciones más…— Luego de decir eso, tomó unos cuantos minutos en tomar la decisión correcta. Si podía ir a algún juego no tomaría eso a la ligera, el único problema era que no podía decidirse a cuál luego de haberlo pensado mucho. —_(*Suspiro* tengo en mente a tres lugares a cuál me gustaría ir, pero ¿Cuál de todas debería elegir?)—_

Dejando por un momento sus pensamientos se dirigió a la Diosa. —Disculpa, pero ¿Podrías hacer una pequeña petición?—

—Claro, dime cuál es—.

—¿Podría hacer una pequeña ruleta con una división en tres y un marcador?—

—Sin problema—. Sin que pase mucho tiempo aparecieron los objetos sobre una mesa.

Al ver que los objetos estaban ahí, se apresuró y empezó a colocar las iniciales de los tres juegos en mente. Si no podía decidir, entonces que la suerte lo haga por él. En la parte superior puso un 'R' en el lado Izquierdo coloco una 'T' y en el último coloco una 'M'.

—Bien, ahora todo lo definirá mi suerte—. Dijo con una ligera sonrisa. Cualquiera de los tres le agradaba así que no tendría problemas en la decisión de la ruleta. —Perdón que esto dure mucho tiempo, pero una vez que la flecha decida le diré en cual mundo me gustaría ir. ¿No tiene problema con esto verdad?—

—Tranquilo, no hay problema conmigo. Pero, debo decir que es un método extraño para poder conseguir una decisión—.

Sin decir más empezó a darle vuelta a la ruleta con toda la fuerza que tenía, duró unos 15 segundos antes que la ruleta empiece a ir de forma lenta. Parecía que se quedaba en la 'R', pero con lo último de velocidad que le quedaba se fue a la 'T' con la decisión tomada, le habló de nuevo a la Diosa.

—Ahora sí, con esto puedo decir con certeza a donde quiero ir—.

—Esta bien, entonces. ¿En donde quieres reencarnar?—

—¡En el mundo de The Last Of Us!—

—Un lugar muy particular… ¿Por qué quieres ir ahí? No hay nada bueno en ese lugar…— Dijo preocupada al saber que la historia que tenía ese mundo no era algo agradable de ver.

—Pensé que me gustaría ir a un lugar donde todavía no había leído Fanfics sobre él, además también me gustaría ayudar a cierta persona en ese lugar. Al saber su historia, simplemente no me gustó el estilo de vida que tuvo después de cierto acontecimiento...—

—Ya que has decidido, ¿No querrás alguna cosa que veas necesario tener o algo? Según las historias que leías, normalmente dan tres deseos y cosas que dan al personaje mucho poder…_ (Espero que no se entere que leí sus recuerdos durante el tiempo que no me presenté…)_—

—Claro que me gustaría poder ser todo poderoso en algún mundo de anime, pero no creo que me guste serlo aquí…—

—¿Entonces no quieres recibir esos tres deseos?—

—¿Ah? Claro que sí, la cosa es que no pediría algo que me deje como si fuera un Dios, con poderes que me permitan destruir ciudades en cuestión de segundos. No creo que algo así sirva ahí de todos modos, a no ser que quieras destruir todo a tu paso...—

—De acuerdo. Ahora, ¿Qué es lo que vas a pedir?—

—Me gustaría tener un tipo de sistema que aparecen siempre en los juegos, si no mal recuerdo en los RPG son donde aparecen más… y creo haberlo escuchado en un ¿Manwha? No recuerdo cómo se llama el género… que es The Gamer. ¿Es posible predir eso?—

—Claro, así que, en vez de poderes que pueden destruir el mundo. Quieres conseguir habilidades y estadísticas para poder sobrevivir en ese mundo ¿Cierto?—

—¡Exactamente!—

—Hmmm… creo que puedo hacer algo así, tendría que hacerle unos cuantos ajustes para que se adapte a ese lugar... Todavía te quedan dos deseos… ¿Los quieres usar?—

—Estoy suponiendo que dentro de ese deseo también hay un inventario ¿No?—

—Naturalmente, también sé de esto ¿Sabes? _(¡Por favor no preguntes cómo lo sé!)_—

—Bueno… ¿Podría nacer en una buena familia y que sea rica? Si solo tengo unos cuantos años para poder prepararme, entonces sería agradable tener la ayuda necesaria—.

—Bien _(*Suspiro* !Salvada!)_—.

—Y para lo último… Hmmm… ¡Ya sé! Si hay una ruleta que da objetos aleatorios, entonces me gustaría tener 10 giros sin necesidad de dar puntos o lo que se necesiten como pago y que sean cosas muy raras de salir—.

—¿No es eso hacer trampa?—

—Tal vez un poco, pero ¿No creo que eso haga mucho problema o si?—

—Para ser sincera, no hay problema con eso. Ahora, quería saber por que pides cosas así en vez de las cosas que siempre piden en las situaciones como esta de los Mangas, no logro entenderlo...—.

—Supongo que, a uno no siempre le gustaría ser todo poderoso cuando llega a un lugar, se sentiría aburrido poder hacer todo de una sola vez. Además, tendré que superarme para subir de nivel y seguramente me divierta al hacerlo. Además, el conseguir recompensas con las cosas que hago… es como vivir mi propio juego de VR—.

—Así que eso por eso… Bien, ya hemos llegado al final de esto—.

Al terminar de hablar la Diosa, abrió un portal y se volteó a verlo. Entendiendo el significado empezó a caminar de forma tranquila, esto sería el comienzo de una aventura.

—Antes de irte, ¿Cuál era tu nombre? Al momento de presentarme nunca lo pregunté—.

—¿Oh? Es verdad, nunca te lo dije. Mi nombre es… pensándolo bien, mejor te lo digo cuando nazca ahí y me den un nombre nuevo. ¿Suponiendo que podría hablar contigo en algún momento verdad?—

—¿Por qué no? No es como que haga muchas cosas y al menos tendría a alguien que me hable…—

Asintiendo lentamente a lo que podría decirse una afirmación triste, entro en el portal. Sintiendo como si lo estuvieran succionando pudo ver varios lugares, parecían ser puertas hacía varios diferentes mundos. Le habría gustado ver por unos momentos los mundos que estaban ahí, pero se movía a toda velocidad a un solo lugar. Por lo que, no podía hacer nada más que esperar en llegar al mundo elegido.

**Momentos Después**

—_Me preguntó dónde estoy… Hm, ¿Por que siento un deja vú?— Dijo sin entender por qué ahora estaba en un sitio muy oscuro y con lo que parecía ser agua._

—_(Oh, creo que ya se dónde estoy… ¿En serio tenía que pasar por esto?)_— Dijo algo nervioso. Después de todo no quería sentir como nacía. —_(¿Eso es una luz? Así que, mi momento ha llegado…)—_

**Al Mismo Tiempo En Una Habitación **

—¡Vamos señora! ¡Solo puje un poco más!— Gritó una voz de mujer.

—¡Eso es lo que hago!— Respondió la persona.

—Vamos cariño, ¡Solo un poco más!— Grito el esposo de la señora.

—¡AHHHH! ¡SAL DE UNA VEZ!—

—¡Waaaahhh!— Fue lo único que se escuchaba en la habitación, había nacido un niño y con eso una gran alegría para ambos padres.

—Felicitaciones es un varón sano—. Dijo la enfermera.

—*Suspiro* *Suspiro* Al fin llegaste pequeño...— Dijo la madre viendo como su hijo al fin estaba con ella.

—¡Es un niño!— Gritó el padre. Que parecía haber reaccionado.

—¿Puedo cargarlo un momento?— Pidió la madre con unas lágrimas en los ojos.

—Claro—. Al dar la confirmación la enfermera le dejo al niño y salió por un momento de la habitación, dandole un espacio a la recién formada familia.

—Hola… yo soy tu mamá—. Dijo con una sonrisa cansada. Después de varias horas de parto al fin podía ver a su hijo, para ella había valido la pena todo lo que tuvo que pasar. —Y la persona que está sin reaccionar a mi lado es tu padre—. Volvió a hablar con una risita.

Y como si el bebé le hiciera caso volteo ligeramente los ojos hacía el papá. —No te preocupes, no dejaré que la mala influencia de tu padre se contagie a tí...—

—O-oye, eso no es nada bonito de decirle a un niño sobre su padre…— Dijo algo decaído.

—Fufu~ es sólo una pequeña broma...—

—*Suspiro* Bueno…—

—Vamos, di algo—.

—H-hola… soy tu papá… aunque, supongo que ya lo sabías después de que tu mamá me presento ¿Cierto?—

—No creo que entienda nada de lo que acabas de decir cariño...—

—Yo no creo eso, ya verás, mi hijo será alguien que dejara huella en la vida y seguramente empezará desde ahora—. Dijo con una sonrisa mientras sobaba la cabeza del bebé con delicadeza. —Entonces ¿Qué nombre le ponemos?—

—Tenía pensado uno, ¿Qué tal Jaden?— Dijo la madre mientras intentaba hacer jugar a su hijo con su dedo. Cosa que tuvo éxito ya que le agarro el dedo con lo que parecía ser toda su fuerza.

—Jaden… Hmmm, ¿Por qué no?— Mientras hablaba le dio un beso en la frente de su esposa. —Tu Nombre será Jaden, Jaden Williams—.

**Fin Del Capítulo**

**Hm, me pregunto que tan bien estará este Fic. De todos modos, espero que les haya gustado al menos el prólogo. Quería hacer un Fic de The Last Of Us desde hace un tiempo atrás, me había pasado el juego hasta conseguir el platino… y ya que me dieron ganas de hacer algo así, ¿Por qué no? Dentro de unos días es posible que suba el próximo capítulo, los capítulos para este Fic serán cortos creo que no llegarán ni a las 4000 palabras, o posiblemente haya alguno que sea de 5000. Pero, supongo que eso dependerá de que tan bien sea esto recibido. **

**Eso es todo, nos vemos en el próximo capítulo. ¡Gracias por leer!**


	2. ¿El comienzo no?

**Capítulo 1 - ¿El Comienzo No?**

**Pov Jaden**

Mierda, literalmente no hay otra palabra que no quiera decir en este momento. Dolía como él infierno el haber nacido, ahora entiendo porqué los bebés lloran cuando nacen, si se siente como si todo tu cuerpo se estuviera comprimiendo. Sin duda, si alguna vez reencarnó de nuevo desearía hacerlo cuando ya nací y no cuando estoy a punto de hacerlo.

Al menos, pude conocer a mi madre. No sé que decía ya que literalmente no escuchaba, de algún modo no puedo escuchar bien las cosas. No creo que sea algo preocupante, acabo de nacer, seguramente tiene que ver con esto.

—…—

Mi madre acaba de decir algo de nuevo, me pregunto que habrá dicho, tal vez si sigo su mirada me indique algo.

Oh, así que este es mi padre. Si los describo podría decir fácilmente que los dos son personas muy… ¿Cuál era la palabra? Bishōnen (Bishounen) y Bishōjo (Bishoujo), creo que esa es la palabra correcta, me pregunto cuántos años tendrán… parecen muy jóvenes para ser padres…

Mi padre era un pelirrojo, ojos castaños y seguía con una expresión de idiota. Hmmm, esa no es una buena expresión que mostrar a tu hijo recién nacido padre.

Mi madre tiene el cabello de color castaño, ojos de color verde, se le notaba muy cansada, pero aún así. Trataba de hacer lo posible para estar conmigo, supongo que le seguiré el juego.

Tocando su dedo con mi mano con toda la fuerza que tenía, hizo una sonrisa. Hm, sin duda me agrada mi mamá.

Mi padre por otro lado… ¿Podría decir que sigue haciendo el idiota? Digo, tendrá una buena apariencia y todo, pero mira que quedarte paralizado mientras tú hijo acaba de nacer. Espero que solo sea por el shock del momento…

—….—

Ahí va otra vez, no sé qué dice pero, me acarició la cabeza. Supongo que no es tan malo ¿Cierto?

Bueno, ahora mismo eso no importa. Tengo unas ganas muy grandes de dormir ahora mismo… todavía tenía que hacer una pequeña revisión, pero no creo que haya algo malo en hacerlo más tarde…

**Padres De Jaden**

—Entonces… ¿Crees que le haya caído bien a Jaden?— Preguntó el padre.

—Supongo que sí…— Dijo con una sonrisa cansada. —¿Hm?— Fue lo que dijo al ver que Jaden parecía cerrar los ojos. —¿Así que tienes sueño eh? Mamá también lo tiene… creo que te acompañaré jeje...— No tomo mucho tiempo en quedarse dormida con Jaden en sus brazos.

El padre se quedó con una sonrisa, esto sería una buena foto, si tan solo tuviera la cámara en esos momentos. Mientras se lamentaba el no tener en su posición ese objeto, la enfermera lo llamó.

—Disculpe—.

—¿Ocurre algo?—

—Tenemos que llevar al niño a que le hagan los chequeos—.

—Oh, era por eso. Por favor, sea silenciosa. Tanto mi esposa como mi hijo están dormidos...—

—No se preocupe—.

**Jaden**

—*Bostezo*_(Eso sí que fue un buen sueño… Ahora, ¿Qué iba a hacer antes de dormir?)—_

Después de pensarlo por un momento recordó lo que tenía que revisar. —_(Claro, el sistema que pedí… pero, ¿Cómo se supone que lo activo? ¿Servirá si digo estado o inventario?)—_

—_(No pierdo nada con intentarlo… ¡Estado!)—_ Y como pensó, un panel apareció frente a él.

* * *

**Nombre: Jaden Williams**

**Edad: 1 día**

**Raza: Humano**

**Nivel: 1**

**Exp: 0/100**

**Habilidades:**

**Habla: Nivel 1**

**Lectura: Nivel 1**

**Ver más…**

* * *

—_(Hmmm… supongo que tendré que crecer para poder conseguir más cosas, aunque el no poder ver mis estadísticas base es extraño… debe de ser porque soy todavía un bebé, *Suspiro* esto será largo…)—_

Ya ha pasado un año, ya puedo caminar y hablar aunque, todavía no puedo pronunciar bien unas cuantas palabras… pero, supongo que es un logro para ser un niño de 1 año, ahora mismo es un misterio para mí el nombre de mis padres, no se han dicho sus nombres ni siquiera una sola vez. Al menos se el apellido de papá… es extraño el haberme adaptado así de rápido en llamarlos papá y mamá, que se le puede hacer, si hasta ahora son las mejores personas que conozco.

Supongo que dejaré eso de lado, no es como si fuera importante en este momento, con decir mamá o papá es suficiente. Además, aún cuando intenté ver sus nombres con mis habilidades no aparecen… espero que no sea algo malo.

Ahora tengo tres años, aprendí unas cuantas cosas, pero nunca espere que mis padres hubieran sido militares. ¿El como lo sé? Pues, unas cuantas investigaciones en varias habitaciones durante todo este tiempo da frutos.

También pude ver por primera vez mis estadísticas. Eran normales excepto una…

* * *

**Nombre: Jaden Williams**

**Edad: 3 años 2 meses**

**Raza: Humano**

**Nivel: 2**

**Exp: 10/150**

**HP: 100/100**

**MP: 55/55**

**Str: 3**

**Vit: 5**

**Dex: 5**

**Int: 7**

**Wis: 6**

**Luk: 45**

**Habilidades:**

**Habla: Nivel 6**

**Lectura: Nivel 16**

**Sigilo: Nivel 5**

**Traductor: Nivel 2**

**Ver más…**

* * *

Me pregunto de dónde tengo tanta suerte… no es como que me queje, por el momento no tendría que preocuparme en subirlo y poder usar los puntos que tengo. Si se preguntan que más hay en ver más pues solo hay dos habilidades más, de algún modo solo muestran unas cuantas y tengo que apretar ahí para ver todos. Nada del otro mundo, son habilidades simples.

Lo que no comprendo es de donde conseguí traductor… pero, me alegro de tenerlo. Su habilidad es simple, es como dice, me traduce todo y también puedo hablar su idioma, tengo que subirlo de nivel para que pueda hablar de mejor forma otros idiomas, podría ser útil, no todos en este país podrían hablar inglés.

Ahora tengo cinco años, y podría decirse que es mi primer día de clases… vamos que esto se hará seguramente muy largo, espero poder llevarme bien con todos los niños de esta sala, tendremos la misma edad física, pero mentalmente…

**Pov Normal**

—Hola, ¿Tú debes de ser Jaden?— Preguntó la que parecía la profesora.

—Sí—.

—Bien, mi nombre es Cristina, vamos adentro que todos tus compañeros deben de estar adentro… ¿Vamos?— Dijo mientras le daba su mano a Jaden.

Él le dio la mano, aunque este era su primer día de clases. No había entrado precisamente el primer día, de algún modo hubo ciertos problemas y entró un mes después.

No podía dejar de tener ciertos nervios, podría tener mayor edad mental que todos los pequeños en su salón, pero seguía con sus pequeños problemas de nerviosismo a cierta cantidad de personas. Algo que, sin duda tenía que superar antes de que empiece todo si no quería terminar mal.

—A ver, pequeños. Cálmense por un momento… tenemos a un nuevo compañero—. Dijo con una sonrisa mientras se agachaba y colocaba su mano sobre la cabeza de Jaden. —_(Oh, vaya que es suave…)—_

Con todos los niños de algún modo calmados, esperaban algo del recién llegado.

—Disculpe...— Dijo un niño al azar.

—¿Ocurre algo?— Contestó la profesora.

—¿Quién es él?— Dijo el mismo niño.

—*Risita* Eso es lo que vamos a averiguar ahora, así que. ¿Puedes presentarte?— Preguntó con algo de preocupación, ella sabía que los niños no siempre podían hablar con todos.

Jaden solo asintió, simplemente tenía que presentarse no es como algo pasará si lo hiciera mal. ¿Cierto?

* * *

**¡Alerta De Misión!**

**Misión: Presentarse de forma perfecta**

**Recompensa:**

**100 Xp**

**¿?**

**¿?**

**+3 reputación con toda la clase**

**Sí / No**

* * *

—_(¿En serio? Bueno, es algo fácil de hacer)_— aceptando mentalmente la misión volvió a hablar. —Hola, mi nombre es Jaden Williams, me gusta el color rojo y…—

—¡Oh! ¡¿También te gusta el rojo?!— Gritó un niño.

—¡Genial a mi también!— Gritó otro al azar.

—¡A mí también!— Volvió a gritar otro más.

—_(¿Supongo que podría esto contar como una presentación?)— _Se preguntó a sí mismo. Mirando el panel apareció un mensaje.

* * *

**El sistema ahora mismo está teniendo problemas, por favor aguarde.**

* * *

—_(Creo que eso puede contar…)—_

Jaden fue tranquilamente a su asiento designado, el cual era al lado de la ventana. —_(¿Eso se podría tomar como el indicador de que soy el prota de la historia?)—_ Sin darle mucha más importancia soltó un ligero suspiro, tendría que pasar nuevamente por la escuela.

—_(Solo espero que esto pase rápido… Por favor, cualquier Dios que me este escuchando ahora mismo… espera… ¡Es verdad!)—_ Había reaccionado de cierta manera que se paró de forma abrupta.

—¿Ocurre algo Jaden?— Preguntó la maestra con clara preocupación en su voz.

—No, no. Yo, acabo de recordar que… _(Obviamente no puedo decirle que olvide por completo a la Diosa que me trajo aquí… ¡Vamos piensa en algo!)—_

—¿Está todo bien?— Preguntó de nuevo la maestra, esta vez teniendo a Jaden frente a ella.

—Sí, solo que… Uhm… yo…—

—Tranquilo, no hay necesidad de decírmelo si no quieres ¿Bien?— Dijo con una sonrisa. —Ahora, vuelve a sentarte para poder seguir con la clase de hoy—. Termino con una sonrisa mientras acariciaba el cabello de Jaden.

—Claro…—

—Disculpe, maestra...— Dijo algo incómodo Jaden.

—¿Sí?— Preguntó más alegre de lo normal.

—¿Podría dejar de tocar mi cabeza?—

—¿Ah?— Preguntó aturdida. Mirando nuevamente quitó su mano con rapidez. —Perdón…— Sin decir más ella se fue rápidamente al frente.

—_(No creo que ella sea 'ese' tipo de persona ¿Cierto?)—_ Se preguntaba a sí mismo temiendo por su seguridad.

**Fin Del Capítulo**

**Bien, es el "segundo" capítulo. Y se mostraron pocas cosas, pero ya que esto va a ser un Fic relativamente corto. Supongo que va bien… el tercer capítulo debo de tal vez subir en unos días más, ya que son cortos no toma mucho tiempo. Aunque, ustedes pueden decirme si quieren que sea así de corto o algo más largo. No tengo problema con que sea algo más largo, con tal de no pasarme de unas 3000 palabras todo bien. Eso era todo. **

**¡Gracias por leer!**


End file.
